Circe Powers Rework
Circe (or Kirke) was a goddess pharmakeia (witch or sorceress) who lived with her nymph attendants on the mythical island of Aiaia. She was skilled in the magic of metamorphosis, the power of illusion, and the dark art of necromancy. When Odysseus landed on her island she transformed his men into animals, but with the help of the god Hermes, he overcame the goddess and forced her to release his men from her spell. Kirke's name was derived from the Greek verb kirkoô meaning "to secure with rings" or "hoop around"--a reference to her magical powers. ---- Offensive #Children of Circe have the ability to materialize energy into matter and utilize as an attack for a different effect. ##Children of Circe have the ability to materialize energy into a small fireball which will burn anything it touches. ##Children of Circe have the ability to materialize energy into a small lightning bolt which can be used to electrically charge anything made of metal for a short time or shock an opponent. ##Children of Circe have the ability to materialize energy into a sharp lance of icicie which can be surged forward to impale opponents. ## Children of Circe have the ability to materialize energy into a powerful blast of water with high pressure, the equivalent to that of a powerful fire hose. Defensive #Children of Circe have the ability to telekinetically deflect attacks that are incoming their way for a short time. The more they use their telekinetic ability to deflect attacks in succession, the more energy it drains and the less effective the ability becomes. #Children of Circe are able to become ethereal in form for a short time, which temporarily causes all attacks to go through them. In this state, they cannot attack an opponent and if they do their ethereal state will dissipate instantly. Passive #Children of Circe are adept at making potions and elixirs, however potions used in battle cannot be overly powerful or altering to the events of the battle. Potions that can automatically heal all wounds or restore all energy are examples of over-powered potions. Only descendants of Hecate/Circe and Lampades can create potions. Overconsumption of potions can result in overdose symptoms and some potions could have side-effects or not work at all. #Children of Circe are capable of moving with prodigious agility through methods that resembles a snake's. Supplementary #Children of Circe have the ability to teleport to an area within the vision range. The further the distance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Circe can cast a levitation spell on themselves for a short time which will allow them to fly, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. The spell can also be used items and enemies. #Children of Circe have the ability to telekinetically move objects, no more than two to three times the size of the user. The heavier the object, the more energy it drains. #Children of Circe have the ability to transmorgrify objects to transform them or alter them for a short time. The greater the size of the object and longer the transmorgrification is held, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Circe can infuse magic into their grasp, and ‘charm-speak’ another person into doing their will or revealing a secret to them. The person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished. The longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Circe have the ability to metamorph others into harmless animals for a short time. While is in this state, the target is unable to use any weapons or their demigod abilities and acts as the animal species normally would. The longer they metamorph others, the more energy it drains. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Circe have the ability to transform themselves into a ferocious animal, no more than two times their size, for a short time. While the user is in this state, they immune to all attacks, but are unable to use their demigod abilities or wield any weapons. They gain the traits and physiology (calws, wings, and etc.) of the species of animals, their physical abilities are immensely enhanced, and they have heightened senses. The longer they stay in this transformation, the more energy it drains. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp